dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rage Mode
or & & (Aura) |class = Transformation |similar = 100% Full Power God of Destruction Mode Super Saiyan Anger Legendary Super Saiyan Pseudo Super Saiyan }} is a state channels an great distress. During which, the user's prowess in might is boosted to extreme levels. Overview Appearance Angered State gives Beerus a purple aura while he appears more shiny and a fierce looking, although in this state he appears to be smiling. When Golden Frieza is in this state, his veins bulge, his eyes are bloodshot and he glows with a white aura. For both users, there is a great increase in power. For Saiyans, the user's skin and body turns with a slight pink tone and blue bolts surround him, even turning their eyes blank momentarily. Usage and Power When Gohan was trapped in his uncle Raditz's Attack Ball, hearing the screams of agony from his father pushed Gohan over the edge, breaking free from the Attack Ball and quickly landing a severely damaing blow to Raditz when even the teamwork between Goku and Piccolo failed to succeed. Upon being overcome by an extreme rage, the user powers up massively. When used by Vegeta he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, but gains a power up even greater than Super Saiyan 3. Golden Frieza uses this state by going into rage and increasing his energy more and more. When used by Golden Frieza he was able to hold back Full Power Jiren's energy attack with help from Android 17. During his initial battle with the Z Fighters on Earth, Beerus takes on Rage Mode after Good Buu refuses to give him any pudding. Beerus then easily overwhelms the Z Fighters. In the anime he also uses it when powered up and fighting Super Saiyan God Goku. After Beerus the Destroyer slapped Bulma and knocks her down, Vegeta becomes fully enraged and, after being transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, he undergoes a furious mutation. Vegeta powers up so much that he was able to briefly hold his own against Beerus. In the anime this power up is strong enough that Beerus says he had to use 10% of his power"Goku Makes an Entrance! A Last Chance from Lord Beerus?" and that fighting him was even more fun than fighting Super Saiyan 3 Goku at King Kai's Planet. In the movie version, Roshi exclaims in amazement that Vegeta's power has finally surpassed that of Goku's. Upon completing the power up, Vegeta becomes the Prince of Rage. In the anime, after the battle Vegeta begins training himself in order to further power up and surpass Goku and Beerus, however he finds out from Whis that in order to do so he will need to learn how to [[Saiyan beyond God|control his ki]] from Whis, and goes back to Beerus' Planet to train with him."Vegeta Becomes a Student?! Win Over Whis!" In the manga, Vegeta retained the ability to his Super Saiyan 2 to a level above Super Saiyan 3, utilizing this power in battle against Super Saiyan Goku Black - who's base form alone was more powerful than Super Saiyan 3 Goku. This form is very similar to the Super Saiyan Anger state, as both are massive power ups to the Super Saiyan 2 form which temporarily blank out the users eyes and are achieved through rage, however the Super Saiyan Anger form involves utilization of the Super Saiyan Third Grade in its usage, while the Quake of Fury power up does not. At the climax of his battle with Goku, Frieza transforms from his Golden Frieza form to Rage Mode Golden Frieza in a rage over being defeated, however he had lost too much power and stamina and so collapses to the ground. In the finale of the Tournament of Power, Frieza once more took this state while increasing his energy more and more in an attempt to counter full power Jiren's energy wall, however the pressure was too much and he changed into his final form. Video game appearances Angered Beerus makes his debut in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the third mission of the God Mission series (GDM3), while Angered Golden Frieza is introduced in the sixth mission (GDM6). In the game Beerus' version is called "God of Destruction Rage" while Frieza's is "Angered Emperor". Both give the user +5000 power. Quake of FuryIC Carddass Dragon Ball is named in IC Carddass Dragon Ball, where it is used by Vegeta: Battle of Gods. While in the form Vegeta is named "Prince of Rage Vegeta". Vegeta can use Rage Mode in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, where his special attack is the Furious Galick Gun. Rage Mode Beerus is a playable "transformation" in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, where using the ability Fury he enters into Rage Mode, which triggers when the player's HP is <=30%. Once activated, Beerus cannot take any damage and depending on how many ki he gains, he can use one of three Super Attacks: Flick, Cataclysmic Orb, and God of Destruction's Edict. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Transformations Category:Frieza's race Category:Video game techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Saiyans